ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Flicker's World Friends
List of Flicker's friends from around the world as seen in Flicker's World Adventures. Flicker and Mu-Mu are the leaders of the group as seen in the series. List of Friends # Irwinnie: A brown Matteroo (Matterkit Kangaroo) who carries a wallaby named Joey. She likes surfboarding, throwing her boomerang and hanging out with kangaroos. She lives in Sydney, Australia. # Sakura: A light pink Matterkit who is based on sakuramochi. She likes to eat rice, sushi and pocky. Her tail is green just like her hair. She supports the yin yang, lanterns and flowers. She lives in Tokyo, Japan. # Ronio: A light cream Matterkit who wears a flower necklace. He enjoys eating broccoli pizza and hanging out with his twin sister Rania. He loves seals, 60s music and taking the trolley. He lives in San Francisco, California. # Natalie: A light lavender Matterkit with bat wings on her back who always use an iPhone and has her own blog. She loves taking the taxi, eating apples, visiting the Statue of Liberty and owns Growler as her pet. She lives in New York City, New York. # Marie: A gray Poodlematter (A type of Matterkit) who wears a beret. She loves her aunt and her dog Frou Frou. She likes painting, eating bread and enjoys cooking. She lives in Paris, France. # Frosty: A white Ferret/Mink hybrid who is the pet of Ebenezer Scrooge. She likes to have fun and loves to be loved by Tiny Tim. She loves the queen's guards, going on the bus and loves calling on the phonebox. She lives in London, England. # Caesar: A white Matterkit who wears a white toga, sandals and a wreath. He has a pegasus named Wisteria and has a crush on Flicker. He loves making wreaths, being a spartan and coins. He lives in Rome, Italy. # Jäger: A red Matterfox who is always curious. He uses his nose for finding things and is always by Amber's side. He lives in Berlin, Germany. # Jazzy: A green Mattergator who loves to play jazz tunes. # Flash: A gray and orange Matterkit who loves running fast. # Lán Lóng: A blue Chinese Dragon who wears glasses. # Rania: A light cream Matterkit who is Ronio's twin sister. # Kawaii: A light purple gray Matterkit who loves fun. # Sofia: A Solenodon who is very shy. # Garra: A Matterkit mixed with a flying squirrel, a macaw and a spatuletail hummingbird # Misty: A Matterbeast and is Roger's sister and Vivi's aunt. # Chi-Chi: A Matterkit Chihuahua who loves to dance and loves to eat tacos. # Sachy: A Blue Footed Booby bird who was raised by penguins. # Fry-Fry and Shu-Shu: 2 young Matterkits who love each other. Fry Fry is glittery blue while Shu-Shu is glittery pink. # Herman: A Hermit Mattercrab who lives on the beach with his friends. # Cleo: A black Matterkit with features of a cat, wears a necklace, bracelets on her arms and legs and has a white skirt. # Shinka: A Jerboa who is Shinko's long lost sister. # Nyama: A Matterhyena who likes to laugh and often chews on her leg. # Benji: A binturong Matterkit who likes to put on a show. # Germek: A yellow Matterkit who often stretches and do yoga while expanding her long arms and legs. # Athena: A sandy tan Matterkit who is Caesar's cousin and has a pet Cerberus named Zeus. # Hamos: A Gerbil who is the son of a banker's pet. # Aulani: A light brown and white Matterkit who is Flicker's Hawaiian cousin. # Mei Lin: A kirin who lives all by herself in a truck. # June: A variable squirrel who found Squiggles while she was hiking. # Sajjan: A Brahminy Kite who lives in a village all by herself. # Rocky: A Matterlynx who is Flicker's pen pal and is always a great drawer. # Chuckie: An Italian Porcupine who is Sockie's cousin. # Lyla: A purple and white Matterkit who loves throwing parties with her friends. # Mona: A light red Matterkit with white hair. # Trax: A tuatara Matterkit who is an orphan. # Loren: A blue Matterkit who is a very good dancer since when he was little. # Monty: A white Matterkit who loves taking pictures of animals with his camera and has a pillow creature (Similar to Mu-Mu) named Lu-Lu. # Edith: A pink Matterkit who wears a Scottish skirt and scarf. # Pip: A little Sand Piper who is Flicker's adoptive brother. # Vinny: An orange and white Matterkit who is a fan of dance music. # Kat: A Nepalese Snow Leopard who is friendly and is a kind girl. # Helen: A red Matterfox and is Jäger's sister. # Mikyu: A light brown Matterkit who was originally a tribe member of Chief Crossbones. # Gwen: A Leopard Cat who is always for adventure. # Knoi: A light beige Matterkit with buckteeth and is always looking her best. # Luther: A camo green Matterkit. # Chila: A white Matterpup with fluffy fur and lives in an igloo. # Peanut: A beige Matterkit who finds adventure in his step. # Cassie: A teal Matterkit who loves movies. # Andy: A black Matterkit who is adventurous. # Bogo: A navy blue Matterkit who is a fan # Luan: A pastel lavender Matterkit who loves making pancakes. # Vanilla: A gray Matterkit who runs her father's ice cream shop. # Rigs: A brown and yellow Matterkit who likes to chill out. # Bailey: A red Matterkit who likes to relax by the sun with her partner. # Vlad: A Matterbeast and is Misty's boyfriend (Later husband) and Vivi's uncle. # Santiago: A white and tan Matterkit who loves suntanning. # Jorge: A Jerboa and is Shinka's childhood friend. # Coppa: A brown Matterkit who lives in a museum.